


Night Owl

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augusta had been a night owl all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetic_pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_pole/gifts).



Augusta had been a night owl all her life. Once her son Frank went off to Hogwarts she enjoyed the ability to go to bed late and get up even later. If anyone quoted her the old saying, "The early bird gets the worm," she would reply that it simply proved the worm should have stayed in bed. Not that she considered herself anything like a worm! Too close to a snake, and Augusta had been a Hufflepuff, thank you, not a Slytherin.

Her pleasant routine was not destined to last long. She had known that Frank and Alice were among the active resisters of the Dark Lord, although she had not understood why he seemed to single them out. When the Death Eaters' use of the Cruciatus Curse left them both senseless from the pain they had endured, however, Augusta knew that rather than seeking her own revenge on the perpetrators, she must care for baby Neville. There was no one else; Alice's parents had been killed months before.

The baby was not very prepossessing, but then neither had Frank been at that age. What distressed Augusta was the fact that Neville was a stubbornly early riser. No matter how late she kept him up the night before, he always woke with the sun, hungry and making it known in no uncertain terms. She sighed and resigned herself. In a few years—well, ten—he would go off to Hogwarts, and she could become a night owl once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For magnetic_pole who asked for Augusta, prompt "night owl".


End file.
